bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Silverstar
Simon Silverstar(サイモン·スター Saimon Silvasutaa) is a Vice Kidō Chief in the Kidō Corps. He is an incredibly dangerous force to be reckoned with, and is often inconsiderate of the Soul Society's laws, violating minor laws from time to time without being exiled by the Gotei 13. He is valued for his keen intellect and exceptional proficiency in the arts of Kidō, fashioning himself as a divine advisor of God. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Zanpakutō Itami Dira(痛みディーラー Pain Dealer; Japanese for "Pain Dealer"): Simon's Zanpakutō resembles a claymore with a silver crossguard. The handle is black in colour, while the sheath is shining silver. Shikai Simon's Shikai is triggered by shouting the command "Return the Pain to all Adversaries"(すべての敵に痛みを返す Subete no teki ni itami o kaesu). Wielding Itami Dira''' on his right hand in a reversed motion, he cuts his skin and bleeds a drip of blood, with the entire sword absorbing the drip of blood and glowing in a crimson flash. When the crimson flash fades away, Itami Dira's shape is altered to that of three ruby iron claws. The three claws are approximately five inches longer than his fingers, giving him a considerable advantage over distance and length. '''Shikai Applications: Itami Dira obtains these applications after the release: *'Kurushinde Iru'(苦しんでいる Agonized): When Itami Dira's hilt makes physical contact with the opponent, all five senses of the opponent are imbued with excruciating pain, with a star-like symbol enveloping on the opponent's chest. Simon has stated himself that weaker opponents will die within five seconds, while stronger ones could live between two to five minutes before succumbing to their excruciating pain. *'Counterfeit': Simon can also remove and cancel Kurushinde Iru by swiping his left hand upon the star-like symbol imbued on the opponent's chest. Also, he is required to shout the command "The Adversary is Forgiven"(敵は赦されている Teki wa yurusa rete iru). Bankai *Not yet achieved. Kidō Simon is known to be exceptionally proficient in Kidō, being one of the youngest practitioner to achieve such feat, in his case, at the age of 9. He is extremely proficient in the art of Hadō, with his proficiency in Hadō 'being recognized as the most proficient out of all three. Hadō Spells *'Kishō(あなたの気性を強化する To Enhance Your Temper): Codenamed Hadō Spell No. 97, Kishō allows Simon to focus all of his Reiatsu into an object or one of his body parts. This greatly magnifies the force of his attacks, as his speed is also augmentated to a peak extent. However, it is quite a risky gamble, as his other body parts are often vulnerable and unguarded, allowing his opponents to exploit this weakness. *'Bakuhatsu'(爆発 Malevont Outburst of Fury): Codenamed Hadō Spell No. 98, Bakuhatsu allows Simon to focus all of his Reiatsu and seperate it, shaping it in a form of a malevolent explosion with a wide destruction scale. This attack can be furtherly enhanced by channeling his rage into the Reiatsu. *'Ketsugō Shōgekiha'(結合した衝撃波 Shockwave with No Boundaries): Trivia